Aquel que desaparece, vuelve a aparecer
by Luce Heartfilia
Summary: 5 años habían pasado ya desde aquel fatídico día, pero aquel que desaparece vuelve a aparecer... ¿Sera él o una simple ilusión a falta de su amor? *One-Shot* -Nalu- Denle una oportunidad ;)


"Aquel que desaparece, vuelve a aparecer"

.

Más de 5 años…

¿Cómo podía aguantar tanto tiempo sin él?

Sin la persona que volcaba su mundo, sin el calor protector que sentía cada vez que lo necesitaba. Sin aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a ella. El solo recordarlo, hacía que su mundo interior se hundiera en medio de una tempestad. Extrañaba aquellos besos que la hacían sentir viva, y aquellas palabras solo dedicadas a ella.

"_Yo no te hago sexo, yo te hago el amor"_

Aquellas caricias que le derretían la piel en un mar de placer.

Y sobre todo, lo que guardaba en sus más profundos sentimientos, era el día en que se separaron.

_Celebrarían su quinto año de novios, junto a sus amigos. Iban en un crucero hacia Los Ángeles, Nueva York, solo quedaban dos días para llegar a su destino._

_Una joven rubia, dueña de una delantera proporcionada, y también dueña de unos ojos chocolate, su nombre, Lucy Heartfilia._

_Lucy iba caminando hacia su camarote, donde allí se encontraría con su novio. Entrando a la habitación, lo vio. Acostado en la cama con el torso desnudo, cubría sus ojos con su brazo, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Lucy se acercó a él y suavemente comenzó a acariciarle su extravagante cabello de color rosa. El tiempo pasó rápido, y sin darse cuenta que el dueño de unos perfectos ojos oliva la observaban, desde hace ya, bastante tiempo. Con voz ronca logró captar la atención de la hermosa rubia._

—_¿Qué sucede Luce? —Se enderezó para quedar a la altura de ella —¿Pasa algo? —Levantó su mano para acariciar la nívea mejilla de su rubia._

_Lucy lo observó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa —Realmente nada, solo quiero estar contigo…— Posó su delicada mano en el perfecto torso de Natsu— Toda la noche._

_Y con elegancia se acercó a él, posando sus labios en los de su hombre, aquél acto fue respondido con fiereza, por con amor._

_El pelirosa comenzó a besar con delicadeza, la cara, labios, cuello y pecho, estaba repartiendo un mar de besos en aquel cuerpo que muchas veces reclamó como suyo. La tomó de la cintura allegándola más a él. Aquello fue respondido con un jadeo de placer._

—_Te amo… —Susurró el pelirosa en el oído de Lucy —No sabes cuánto te amo…Mi vida sin ti….no tiene sentido Luce…_

_La acostó con delicadeza, quedando él sobre ella._

—_Eres tan perfecta…_

_Y le dio un delicado beso, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su rubia cabeza._

_En un acto pausado, deslizó sus varoniles manos por debajo de la fina camiseta. Llegando a sus grandes atributos._

—_Natsu…basta…—Pero el pelirosa no la escuchó._

_Aquella noche se entregaron a los brazos de la lujuria, entregándose al mutuo amor en un deseo carnal. La habitación estaba llena de gemidos, aquellos cuerpos estaban llenos de sudor, reclamándose como suyos. Aquella ronda de deseo, placer y lujuria dio término y ambos cuerpos descansaban, abrazados el uno al otro._

_Los amantes ajeno a todo su exterior, no se daban cuenta que los oleajes eran más intentos, la lluvia caía con fuerza y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, despertando a la pareja._

—_¿Qué…sucede? —Murmuró con nerviosismo la rubia._

_Natsu tenía una mirada seria, el crucero pareció haberse hundido causando un estruendo —Ponte ropa Luce…— Pero más Lucy no se movía — ¡Que te vistas joder! —La tomó bruscamente del brazo, una vez que ambos estaban vestidos._

_Comenzaron a correr por los largos pasillos, más bien Natsu arrastraba a Lucy, el agua comenzó a inundar los pasillos. Corrieron deteniéndose en algunos lugares para ayudar a niños, embarazadas y ancianos. El cansancio se estaba haciendo notable en Natsu, Lucy se detuvo mirándolo con preocupación._

—_¿Te encuentras bien? —La respiración del pelirosa era cortada y forzosa._

_Natsu dio un suspiro ahogado —Estoy bien….sigamos, ya falta poco._

_Y al fin llegaron a la superficie, las personas estaban ya en los botes salvavidas, incluyendo a sus amigos. Cargo a Lucy al estilo nupcial y la llevó donde sus amigos. Entregándosela a Gray le susurró._

—_Cuídala como a tu vida…_

_Gray la recibió, dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirosa — ¿Y tú que harás?_

—_Sacarlos de aquí…con vida._

_Seguido, corrió hacia los controles para liberar los botes, a la vez que los botes se alejaron….el crucero cayó rendido a las frías aguas…seguido de un desgarrador grito._

—_¡Natsu!_

Luego de eso el cuerpo de Natsu desapareció, dándolo por muerto. La rubia miraba a su alrededor con nostalgia, estaba de pie frente al monumento de los desaparecidos. Ya retirándose del lugar, escucha una voz a su espalda.

—Siento haberte echo esperar…Luce.


End file.
